<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>出戏（已修） by DorotheaLaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949119">出戏（已修）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorotheaLaw/pseuds/DorotheaLaw'>DorotheaLaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:20:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorotheaLaw/pseuds/DorotheaLaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他们只在戏里相爱。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Millie Bobby Brown/Finn Wolfhard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>出戏（已修）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>最后一场戏拍完，所有人抱成一团又哭又笑，闹了好一阵之后人群渐渐散开，演员们卸妆、回宾馆，工作人员忙着拆现场的布景，反光板扔得满地都是。Finn和Millie没有马上走。他们像刚从一场大梦里惊醒，盯着拍摄现场的满地狼藉发呆。<br/>       “Millie?”Finn突然开口叫她。他双手捏着一张折了两次的纸片，“我知道这听起来很蠢，但……我就是忍不住。我总觉得Mike会给El写点什么，在她离开Hawkins之前。这不是剧本上的，也不是Matt或者Ross布置的作业……我想我越说越糊涂了。” Finn把手里的信塞给Millie，“你愿意看一看吗？”<br/>       Millie捏着信，开玩笑道：“我想Mike一定写得十分匆忙，连信封都忘了套。”她还穿着最后一场戏的衣服，整个人淹没在肥大的黄蓝格子衬衫里，泪痕把粉底划得斑驳，头发因为过多的拥抱而变得乱糟糟。但是她的眼神、她的笑容和她的语调已经变了，Finn望着那双琥珀色的眼睛，清晰地意识到，“Millie”已经回来了。<br/>      他不确定自己应该开心还是怅然。也许等“Michael”完全离开，“Finn”回归的时候他能搞清楚自己到底在想什么。<br/>      我已经不是小孩子了，Finn想道，出戏对我来说并不困难。<br/>      Millie回到房间之后并没有马上打开那张纸。她把自己关在浴室里，尽情地哭了半个小时。她确实是同组的小演员里出戏最快的，最后一场戏打板结束之后，她最先整理好情绪，抱住Noah给他顺气,做鬼脸逗乐Sadie,大声嚷着要Matt和Ross请客来补偿哭到喘不过气的“青少年”们（她记得自己说：“我们不是你拿冰激凌就可以哄好的孩子们了！”）。可是Eleven没有离开。她还待在Millie的身体里，略带不解地抱着手臂，冷眼旁观Millie像一只蝴蝶一样在片场飞来飞去。她需要一场不被打扰的、彻底的哭泣来和Eleven说再见，让Eleven留下的影子和眼泪一起蒸发。这很痛。你把一个人放进心里，和她合二为一，共享悲伤、喜悦、痛苦、欢乐，然后再将她完整剥离。Millie一边洗脸一边想，该死的是这个过程几乎每年都要重复一遍。<br/>       她解了头发倒在床上，打开Finn的信。<br/>“我最最亲爱的El，<br/>       我已经开始想你了。我知道你们到明天才会走，我们还有那么多的时间来告别，可我还是想你。我知道我们可以写信（不行，那太慢了），打电话，无线电，什么都行，可我还是想你。El, Eleven, 无法每天见到你这一事实让我感觉糟透了。<br/>       或许这不完全是想念，而是一种比想念更难以启齿的东西。我不知道该如何描述它。天哪，要是你不离开就好了。”<br/>       太情绪化了，Millie试着在心里模仿Mike的语气，冷静得像在做角色分析。她和Finn总是在剧本朗读会上吵架，而她总是赢。Finn会默默地生气不理她，然后在她一次次喊他名字之后举手投降：“行了！我知道你是对的。我们按你说的演。”<br/>      “这几天我总是想起我们刚认识的时候。你还记得吗？大雨，树林，然后是地下室的小床和帘子，对讲机。我记得当时Will的失踪快把我逼疯了，但是手电的光照在你脸上的那一刻，我脑袋里嗡嗡乱响的各种念头全部消失了。<br/>      这很奇怪，El，我们在一起经历过那么多危险、疯狂、令人心碎的事，可是每当我回忆你在我身边的日子，最先感受到的居然是平静，和令脚指头蜷缩甚至想打个哈欠的安宁。就好像我们还在地下室里，拉上帘子，世界上就只剩下我和你。我知道这听起来又自私又傻气，原谅我吧El，Lucas说爱情会让人变成怪物，让我当你的小怪物好不好？哪怕只有一分钟。<br/>      你像一颗流星砸进我的生活里。<br/>      总是你来保护我，保护我们所有人。我无数次痛恨自己无能，除了担心你什么都不能做的感觉糟透了。我讨厌别人说你是我们唯一的武器。你不是武器。没有人会担心武器的安危，武器坏了可以被修好，在战斗报废也会是不错的归宿。<br/>     但是El只有一个，并且她的超能力里没有重生。<br/>     El，你对我来说太特殊了。如果可能的话，我想让你的世界只有我。没有异世界，没有夺心魔，没有邪恶的俄罗斯人，没有需要保护的同伴们——只有你和我。这太疯狂了，光是想想我就会被罪恶感淹没。可是，El, 我想这就是一直折磨我的东西，独占欲。我无法欺骗自己它不存在。<br/>     El，我真的好害怕。我害怕我对你来说不再是特殊的，我害怕你离开Hawkins之后发现我没有你以为的那么好，我害怕你会因为有了新的朋友而忘了和我打电话—— El，我从来不怀疑你爱我（天哪，写下这个字需要下太大决心了），我只是……我只是很害怕，我不是最特殊的那一个了。”<br/>      下面还有几行字，都被涂黑抹掉了。<br/>      “再见，Eleven, ”信的最后写道，“E”歪歪扭扭得几乎可以和“l”拼成一个“M”,“我们还没分开，可我已经在期待下一次见面了。<br/>                                                                                                                          Mike”<br/>      Millie感到耳后凉凉的。她闭上眼睛，更多的眼泪漫出眼眶。她不知道这些眼泪来自谁，Eleven或是Millie。<br/>      她也不想知道自己为什么会在意眼泪的主人。<br/>      几天后，剧组聚餐庆祝杀青。<br/>      Duffer兄弟俩果然选了一家高档餐厅：“我们订了包厢，你们可以随便疯。”<br/>      Finn 进来的时候还在和Malcolm视频，Millie 一眼就看到了那头红色的卷发：“乐队很忙？” <br/>      Finn 挂了视频之后笑了笑，说：“在排新歌。”<br/>      “哇——你们什么时候开演唱会？”<br/>      “这个嘛……要先签了公司再说。在谈了。” Finn在她面前习惯性塌肩，像是Mike固执地把这个习惯留了下来，“你想来跟我说一声，我给你留最好的位置。”<br/>      他们的眼神撞在一起，哈哈大笑。<br/>      Noah那边突然传来尖叫，Gaten和Caleb联手偷袭成功，Noah的脸上全是蛋糕奶油。Sadie撑着膝盖哈哈大笑，Charlie从包厢另一头跑过来：“谁敢欺负我弟弟？”Gaten一边在桌椅之间上蹿下跳一边扯着喉咙喊 Joe：“救命啊！救命啊！”Joe拿出手机开始录像：“抱歉啊兄弟，我已经杀青了哦——”<br/>      Finn和Millie安静地看他们打闹，好像暂时到了翻转世界里，和现实隔着一层厚厚的膜。Finn不由自主地屏住呼吸。<br/>      过了一会儿，Millie突然说：“我想Mike不会让El看到这封信的。”<br/>      他们回到了现实。<br/>      她把信还给Finn，多了一个信封。白色，长方形，是最普通的样式，封口处突兀地盖着一枚火漆。<br/>      “当然。”太情绪化了，这对El来说难以理解，而Mike不会舍得让她为此困惑苦恼。也许只是Finn希望Millie看到。他接过信封，和Millie一起完成一个礼节性的拥抱：<br/>      “宣传期见！”<br/>      “宣传期见！”<br/>      他们都讨厌宣传期。连轴转的行程，糊在脸上一层一层的化妆品，无穷无尽的闪光灯，一遍又一遍回答同样的问题，让人不自在的衣服，在镜头前随摄影师摆弄自己。最糟糕的是你必须一直兴致高昂，仿佛对这一切充满热情和兴趣，每一次微笑都在用力传达一个信息：快来看这部作品！<br/>      好累。像生了锈仍被迫运转的机器。只有看到对方和自己一样厌倦疲惫的时候才感到一丝放松。Finn想起剧本里写的，“共同的创伤”，他想这种诞生在烦躁边缘的隐秘的快乐大概来自“共同的折磨”。太荒谬了不是吗？他只想大笑然后放声尖叫。这和片场的疲惫完全不同，演戏时的累是痛苦和快乐的混合物，让人无比清晰地感觉到自己的存在，像火焰在燃烧，像树木在生长。<br/>      而出戏，是火焰被浇灭，是新芽被掐断。是剧痛过后的经久不息的余震，是灰烬上的烟和只有自己才能闻到的，树木伤口处的酸涩。<br/>      Finn想自己应该再也见不到圆寸的Millie了。那个大胆的、失去了秀发却一直咯咯笑的、和角色完全相反的Millie，一刻不停地说话的Millie，因为一个吻跳起来大喊“糟透了！”的Millie，一部分的她留下来长大了，一部分的她永远留在了那些夏天里。<br/>      Millie的世界里有太多令人目眩神迷的东西，Finn一直无法确定每年夏天的这段旅程在她心里的定义。会是特别的吗？她说过扮演Eleven给她带来很大影响，但她不会用“改变一生”去形容。<br/>      他和她都太年轻，“一生”才刚刚开始。<br/>      Finn把信封翻过来，那枚火漆红得像要烫伤他的眼睛。<br/>      火漆上刻着三个字，Special Strange Things。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感谢原野老师帮我一句一句地抠情感和措辞。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>